


Envy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Jealous Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Steve talk about jealousy and envy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Clint had just finished talking to Agent Green. The rookie agent had just graduated from the Ops Academy. She wanted help with her marksmanship. So who better than Hawkeye to help her.

He agreed to teach and help her. He turned to search for Natasha. He found his partner glaring at Agent Green or Martha as she had told her to call him. He wondered what the young woman had done to make the notorious Black Widow angry.

"Natasha seems mad." said a voice behind him.

Clint turned and saw Steve.

Clint nodded in agreement. "I wonder why though. Martha has been perfectly pleasant to her." he said.

Steve shot him an incredulous look. "You cant be that oblivious." he said incredulously.

"Oblivious to what?" asked Clint.

"Natasha's jealous, Clint. That agent was hitting on you." said Steve.

Clint furrowed his brows. "She was? She asked me for help with her training." he said. "Plus why would Natasha be jealous?" he mumbled quietly.

But Steve heard it anyway. "Natasha's in love with you." he said.

Clint's eyes widened. "How do you know that? She is?" he asked.

"She admitted it to me when I saw her arrow necklace." said Steve. "Do you love her too?" he asked.

"I do, but I never confessed. What's with Natasha's 'love is for children' crap." said Clint.

"Well she seems ready. You shouldn't waste time. Trust me I know." said Steve.

Clint nodded his thanks and walked towards Natasha. "Want to dance?" he said.

"Shouldn't you be asking Agent Green?" said Natasha, snidely.

"Oh, but I'm not in love with Agent Green and I certainly don't want to kiss her." said Clint charmingly.

Natasha's eyes widened as Clint kissed her chastely. She kissed back. Clint pulled back. "I love you, Nat. I never told you because I didn't want to ruin the one good relationship in my life." he said.

"Love you too." she said as they swayed to the music.

"Who knew Bruce wasn't the only green monster around." said Clint while smirking.

Natasha chuckled and hit him lightly on his chest. "This green monster is very dangerous. Even more than Hulk."

Clint smiled as he kissed Natasha.

Steve watched the couple kiss and smiled.

His job was done.

He hopes they are happy.

They deserved it.

Clint was happy as he had finally gotten the love of his life.

Natasha was adorable when she was jealous.

But green wasn't a colour that suited her.

He liked her as she was.

Beautiful and Deadly.


End file.
